


Tony und Obi

by kessM



Series: Italienischer Hengst und Sexy Ingenieur [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Secret Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Es war gut, dass sie Obi nie etwas über Tonio gesagt hatten. Das rettete Tony jetzt das Leben.





	1. Chapter 1

I

Tony konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf die Präzisionsarbeit an dem Handschuh. Wenn das so funktionierte, wie er sich das dachte, dann hätten sie das Rätsel um den Impulsor gelöst und sein sexy Ingenieur könnte sich auf die Integration der Energie des Mini-Arc- Reaktors machen.   
Er war froh, dass der Jüngere bereits vor Jahren diese Lärm ausschließenden Ohrstöpsel für ihn erfunden hatte. Er hatte sich an die Eigenart Tonys gewöhnt, dass dieser beim Arbeiten in der Regel die Musik immer so laut aufdrehte, dass ein normaler Mensch sich noch nicht mal mehr denken hören konnte. Doch bei der einen oder anderen Arbeit bevorzugte er selbst Ruhe. Also hatte ihm sein sexy Ingenieur irgendwann diese Ohrstöpsel in die Hand gedrückt und sie funktionierten einwandfrei. So konnten sie beide im Workshop arbeiten, obwohl die Musik extrem laut eingestellt war. In dem Paar welches er gerade testete, war sogar ein Empfänger integriert, so dass Tony und J mit ihm kommunizieren konnten, ohne dass er die Stöpsel entfernen musste.   
Ein abgehaktes: „Sir…“ von JARVIS war es, dass ihn aus seiner fast schon meditativen Kreativität riss. Sofort fiel ihm auf, dass alle offenen Holo-Schirme geschlossen waren. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz gewaltig nicht. Mit schnellen Handgriffen entfernte er die Ohrstöpsel und löste die SI – 9mm, welche unter seiner Arbeitsplatte angebracht war. Es schien, als ob der Strom im gesamten Haus ausgefallen war. Schließlich musste er die Tür des Workshops manuell öffnen. Behutsam arbeitete er sich die Treppe hoch. Und konnte auch schon bald die Stimme Stanes ausmachen. Noch ein paar Stufen und er konnte vorsichtig ums Eck schauen. Er hatte Glück: Stane stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm.   
Was ihm weniger gefiel und sein Herz in die Hose rutschen ließ, war die Tatsache, dass der Patenonkel drauf und dran war dem Patensohn die Lebensversicherung aus dem Brustkorb zu reißen.   
Erbarmungslos gab er zwei Schuss ab: einen in den Kopf, einen in der Höhe des Herzens. Das Leben seines Ehemannes bedeutete ihm mehr, als die Tatsache, dass sie Stane demnächst den Behörden hätten übergeben können. Gemeinsam mit den Beweisen, die sie in den vergangenen Wochen zusammengetragen hatten. Sie waren dabei die letzten Spuren zu verfolgen und dann hätten sie die Behörden verständigt.   
Jetzt sah es eher so aus, als ob er auf seine Erfahrungen bei den Mancusos zurückgreifen musste, damit Obedeiah Stane für immer verschwand.   
Denn weder er noch Tony konnten den Trubel gebrauchen, der ausbrechen würde, falls bekannt würde, dass Stane versucht hatte seinen Patensohn umzubringen. Und dass Tony Starks Ehemann diesen gerettet hatte.   
Das war ein Shit-Storm auf den sie beide gut und gern verzichten konnten.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass es Tony soweit gut ging. Dass er den jüngsten Verrat relativ unbeschadet überstanden hatte, schickte er diesen mit einem kleinen Kuss auf der Stirn zurück in den Workshop: „Überzeug‘ dich davon, dass mit J alles in Ordnung ist und beruhige unsere drei kleinen Chaoten.“ Damit meinte er Dummy, You und Butterfinger. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass uns Stane das Leben selbst nach seinem Tod nicht mehr schwer machen kann.“

Natürlich fanden sie Stanes „Geheimlabor“. Und den Grund warum er Tonys Arc-Reaktor haben wollte. Das wiederum führte sie zum letzten Rest von Stanes „Getreuen“. Den sie ohne weitere Reue den Behörden übergaben, mit dem ganzen Rest von Stanes „Operationen“.   
Sein sexy Ingenieur hatte gemeinsam mit JARVIS dafür gesorgt, dass niemand auf elektronischem Wege nachvollziehen konnte, dass Stane an dem Abend bei ihnen gewesen war. Er hingegen hatte alle physischen Beweise restlos beseitigt. 

Nach zwei Tagen Rastlosigkeit, in denen sie hinter Stane aufgeräumt hatten – er ihm Hintergrund, Tony in aller Öffentlichkeit – lagen sie gemeinsam im Bett.   
Er mit dem Kopf auf Tonys Oberkörper. Er musste sich vergewissern, dass das Herz seines sexy Ingenieures noch klopfte. Das Stane es nicht geschafft hatte, es Tony aus der Brust zu reißen. Nur mit dem klopfenden Herzen im Ohr und den Fingern in seinem Haar war er in der Lage einzuschlafen.   
Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, dann graute ihm davor nach Washington zurück zu kehren. Aber es wurde langsam Zeit. Sowohl er als auch Tony hatten sich soweit erholt wie sie konnten. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie zurück in ihr Arbeitsleben kehrten. 

Am nächsten Abend informierte Gibbs ihn über Kates Tod.   
Und den Tod ihres Mörders.   
Und das neue Team-Mitglied, welches die Schwester von Kates Mörder war.   
Er musste tatsächlich zurück.   
Zum einen wegen der Beerdigung. Zum anderen, weil er Gibbs nicht allein mit der israelischen Assassine lassen wollte. Wer wusste schon, was für ein abgekartetes Spiel gespielt wurde…


End file.
